Wish He Were Mine
by iBayfully
Summary: Here are some times in which GoGo is both infatuated with Hiro and gets incredibly jealous. (AU, HiroGo one-shot)


**A/N: Sup guys. How you doing? Here's a Hiro/GoGo one-shot for you. This is an AU in which GoGo is 18, and Hiro is 16. Oh, and Tadashi isn't with God at the moment. Not much development here, just went for the fluff. Hope I succeeded. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Here are some times in which GoGo is both infatuated with Hiro and gets incredibly jealous. She blames Hiro for being so damn clueless. **

She wasn't getting jealous. She was sure. Why on earth would she get jealous when a girl his own goddamn age laughed and poked him? (Why was she poking him anyway? That's gross and disgusting. She probably has cooties. Or something.)

Still, when the dumb girl had the audacity to laugh at one of Hiro's stupid jokes, pulling his god-forsaken _arm _and hugging it tightly, GoGo clenched her teeth together so tightly her bubble gum split in two.

She heard a chuckle next to her, and she turned to look at a grinning Tadashi. "Why the long face, GoGo?"

She snorted at him. "I'm not jealous. The hell makes you think I'm jealous? There's no one here to be jealous of, of course – "

"Whatever you say." Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Still, you should do something about it. You're GoGo Tomago, the girl who flipped that poor bloke in high school and broke both of his arms when he shouldered Hiro so hard he fell."

GoGo smirked. "He had it coming. And I'm not going to break this girl's arms – " she stopped abruptly. "Not that I was planning to in the first place, obviously, but I – _oh, I swear to god if she squeezes his arm one more goddamn time – "_

"What was that, GoGo?"

Tadashi feigned innocence, but he knew what she was seething at.

GoGo turned her glare to him. "I'm not jealous of her!"

He looked at her with an incredulous stare.

"I'm serious!"

Tadashi raised his arms, sending the white flag out. "Fine, fine, whatever you say. If it's not bothering you, let's go get some food." He gestured his head in the other direction, and, after one last not-so-furtive glance, GoGo nodded and went to join him –

-Until she noticed the stupid chick reaching for Hiro's hand.

"I'm just about done," she muttered, pulling the gum out of her mouth and tossing it into the air, stomping on it as she marched over to Hiro and whatever-the-hell-her-name-was.

GoGo stopped in front of the two, waving at Hiro and sizing the other girl up. "What's up, Hiro," she said, shooting him a smile. He grinned back and shrugged. "Not much, just talking to a friend. GoGo, this is – "

" – aaand I've decided I don't care enough to know," GoGo interjected. She took Hiro's hand firmly, and, while enjoying the glare the girl shot him with a wicked smirk, nodded in the other direction. "We're getting lunch now, thought it'd be nice if you joined us." Hiro nodded, and nearly yelped when GoGo interlaced her fingers in his. She sent a glance back at the girl, who was redder than a tomato. _Right, _she thought. _Not your Hiro. My Hiro. _

As much as she enjoyed this, GoGo pulled him in the other direction, barely giving him time to wave his other friend off.

Hiro was personally confused, but something about holding GoGo's hand made him happy. So he didn't care.

GoGo, on the other hand, was sporting a profound blush, but refused to let Hiro know as she raced over to the car, jumping into the backseat with him.

Tadashi raised his eyebrows through the rearview mirror, and sent her a look that said, _not jealous, huh._

She flipped him off.

* * *

><p>Hiro was 16. He had a girlfriend. GoGo was 18. She was pissed Hiro had a girlfriend.<p>

Tadashi, being the only one who knew about her crush, had told her that maybe, with some luck, she would be able to find a new guy.

Either that luck didn't exist or it hated GoGo.  
>At first she <em>had <em>tried to find the traits she loved so much in Hiro in any other guys. But practically any other guy was afraid of her.

She liked that Hiro would talk back to her sarcastic comments with a smug smirk of his own, even if she ended up wanting to slap him in the end (not hard, of course, she could never do that to Hiro). She wanted someone who could make her laugh like Hiro did. She wanted someone who could cheer her up just as well as Hiro could.

In short, she wanted Hiro. Unfortunately, she couldn't have him.

At least, that was her mindset until Hiro came home one night looking downer than usual.

GoGo, who was eating up a bag of Aunt Cass's Doritos, raised an eyebrow at the sight. Tadashi knew that something was up, but he let his friend deal with the issue (not like he was given a choice, she practically sprinted up after Hiro as soon as he announced he would be in his room).

GoGo leaned against the doorframe and watched Hiro slump dramatically onto his bed. "What's up, little man," she said with a small smile. The old nickname she gave for him didn't really work anymore, because he was now taller than her by a few inches. Hiro forced a smile onto his face. "I'm fine, just tired. Thanks, Go – "

"Uh-uh." She shook her head, moving closer and taking a seat in his armchair. "I can read you like a book, Hiro, and I know you're bullshitting me right now. What is it? Is it school? Bad grades? Bad people? Is it that girl of yours? Ooh, if it's that girl I'm going to – "

Hiro chuckled, and GoGo almost felt proud of herself for making him laugh.

"It's okay, GoGo." Then his smile dropped. "It is…y'know, _her." _

GoGo's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill that little bitch and carve a jack-o-lantern out of her tender – "

Hiro laughed nervously. "Okay, okay! That's enough!" He waved his arms around. "No need for any of that, uh, necrophilia stuff – "

"Are you sure?" She asked, still angry. "Because if you aren't 110% sure, I will personally find her address and – "

"GoGo!" Hiro exclaimed. "We didn't really break up, or, or anything. We just…had a fight."

GoGo's face dropped. "Oh."

It was silent for a while. Then Hiro laughed. "You're so protective, you know that?"

GoGo turned and pretended to smirk, but she was hiding a blush. "Don't go jumping to conclusions. I don't think it's that big of a deal, honestly – "

"Well, I think it's cute."

That came out of nowhere.

"I, uh, good! Yeah, glad. Good to know. Glad to know. Do they say that? Glad to know? H-haha, so stupid. Glad to know."

Hiro smirked. He was a smart kid; he could tell that something was a little off about GoGo. "Well, I'll see if I can talk to Monica about it." He glanced at GoGo, and he thought he could see a touch of disappointment. So he squeezed her hand tightly. "Thanks, though. Talking to you always helps me."

She bit her lip. "Oh, yeah, it's nothing."

_So the she-creature has a name, after all…_

* * *

><p>Things didn't work out. The moment GoGo learned of this from Tadashi, she was sad, of course.<p>

(She wasn't all that sad, to be honest).

When Hiro came home, GoGo was waiting for him with a hug, some snacks, and a string of death-threats to Hiro's ex-girlfriend.

He had to stop her and convince her that watching Frozen would not only help him deal with the pain, but would help calm the psychotic side of GoGo down.

And he was right. When the two snuggled together with only a bowl of popcorn separating them, they were much, much happier.

They were about halfway through the movie when Hiro said something that surprised GoGo.

"Y'know," he started, and GoGo raised an eyebrow, "I'm actually kind of glad it's over."

GoGo spit out her gum.

"Really? I mean, uh, why?"

He smiled. "She never made me as happy as this other girl always did."

GoGo stared at him. _Are you…__**serious right now – **_

"Who," she began to breathe in and out slowly, "could that possibly be?"

Hiro smirked, his skill in psychology easily giving him the answer he wanted. "Well," he began, slightly enjoying the furious look on GoGo's face, "she's kind of crazy. Okay, really crazy. But she's everything Monica wasn't. And, I guess…that's a good thing."

GoGo coughed uncomfortably. "What's her, uh…her name?"

Hiro smirked. "She has real name, but she goes by a weird nickname instead."

The girl fidgeted. "Tell me the nickname, then." _Why the hell not? I honestly have nothing to lose at this p – "_

"GoGo Tomago," Hiro said nonchalantly. "At least I think that's what her name was."

She could barely breathe. "What."

Out of complete and utter she shock, she slapped Hiro on the face. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Okay, first of all," she started, barely regaining the ability to breathe. "Just woman up and take it, I'm most definitely the pants in this relationship. And second – "

"Whoa, a relationship already? Jeez, GoGo, you're awfully ready for this."

She sent him a look that clearly told him to shut up or she would kick him where it hurts. "And…and second," she added, cutting out most of the edge in her voice.

Oh, she really wanted to. But she was also really nervous.

_Her gut told her to screw it all._

She leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that for quite some time now," she breathed softly.

Hiro wanted to faint. He nearly did. But he managed to smile. "M-me too," he replied, a little shakily. Then he noticed something a little off. "Hey, GoGo," he said softly. She glanced at him, sporting a blush pinker than her bubble gum. Speaking of which…

"Thanks for the gum," he finished with a laugh, blowing a bubble and winking at her.

GoGo Tomago turned redder than a tomato, but she ended up smiling at the boy, popping the bubble with her teeth and giving him another quick kiss. "You're so sappy, Hiro."

"You love it."

"I do not."

"You do."

"Do not!"

* * *

><p>Hiro was 16. He had a girlfriend. It would probably be the only girlfriend GoGo would ever approve of. (It was her.)<p> 


End file.
